Angel
by Himdall
Summary: Alors que Jeanne est sous l'eau dans l'Iron Maiden, elle entend une chanson. Quelqu'un vient la voir pour jouer...En sortira-t-elle vivante?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :D

Voilà, j'ai rêvé cette nuit de cette histoire, alors je me suis décidée à la mettre en forme. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût :p

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, c'est la première fois que je manie ce personnage assez complexe alors j'espère que ça reste crédible.

La chanson est en fait un poème de Poe, _Come Little Children_, adapté en comptine glauque pour le filme _Hocus Pocus._

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient cette nuit-là quand Jeanne se déshabilla dans sa cabine. Elle retira sa longue robe blanche victorienne pour enfiler un simple pantalon de dentelle crème recouvrant uniquement ses fines cuisses d'albâtre et passa, un petit haut de couleur semblable retombant sur sa poitrine naissante. Elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir présent dans sa chambre, près de son lit et se mit de profil. Elle allait sur ses treize ans et cela pouvait paraître futile, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir se faire jolie...Une fois, elle avait dit à Marco qu'il lui faudrait bientôt un soutient gorge puisqu'elle grandissait. Evidemment, il avait tout d'abord rougit violemment avant de lui interdire cela. Une sainte n'en portait pas! Cela évoquait trop la féminité. Elle se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils...Oh non, elle n'aurait pas voulu en avoir un de la même trempe que ceux que portaient Meene! Juste un simple, une petite brassière pour les maintenir comme elle en avait vu sur les magazines...

Elle regarda son reflet, honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ce genre de choses! Elle était une _sainte_! Depuis quand une sainte, se soucie-t-elle de son apparence ou de son confort?! Elle prit délicatement une brosse doré et peigna inlassablement sa longue chevelure argentée en récitant le Notre Père en latin, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle se jugea présentable, elle sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur du navire des X-Laws. Sa tête était vide. Elle ne voulait pas penser...Elle ne voulait pas anticiper la douleur qui allait la transpercer de toute part au moment même où les bras de l'Iron Maiden se refermeraient sur son corps chétif. Après...Ce serait encore pire, elle rejoindrait le monde aquatique, le silence quasi morbide de cet atmosphère si particulier et surtout elle sentirait le sel sur ses plaies ouvertes...Elle crierait...Mais personne ne l'entendrait...

«Passez une bonne nuit, Seigneur Maiden, lui souhaita Meene alors qu'elle lui présentait l'instrument de torture.»

L'enfant déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal...Non, tout cela était superficiel! Sainte, Sainte, Sainte! Maiden! Elle se répétait cela en boucle lorsque la Canadienne la souleva, la posa au centre de la Vierge, et lui attacha doucement les poignets et les jambes. Douleur! Meene refermait l'Iron Maiden sur l'enfant. Les pics d'acier la pénétrèrent d'un coups sec et violent.

«Bonne nuit, Vierge de Fer»

La petite s'endormit doucement dans le sang et l'eau glacée.

L'albinos se réveilla en sursautant. Ce n'était pas la douleur des pointes de fer ou la froideur de sa cage qui avait troublé son sommeil. C'était autre chose, une impression. Elle envoya Shamash prévenir Marco pour qu'on la remonte, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle prit peur.

«_Come Little Chil[d], I'll take you away into a land of enchantment...»_

Shamash? Elle murmura le nom de son fidèle esprit.

«_Come Little Chil[d], the time's come to play in my garden of Magic...»_

Shamash! Elle cria. Personne ne l'entendit. Elle écarquilla ses yeux rouges et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un petit trou dans sa carapace de fer, par lequel l'eau s'engouffrait. Elle paniqua, tira sur ses lanières qui la maintenaient attachée, désespérément, elle tenta de donner des coups de tête contre les parois de l'instrument de torture. Non seulement elle se blessa, mais en plus, elle se rappela que l'Iron Maiden était entouré de chaines de métal cadenassées.

O.O.O.O

«Seigneur Hao...Opacho est fatigué...»

Le Shaman Millénaire sourit doucement avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il s'assit tranquillement sur les branches d'un des arbres donnant sur la côte. Il caressa les cheveux du petit être qui s'endormi bien vite, fatigué par cette longue journée. Il avait fallu se lever, puis, aller s'entrainer puis aller voir les matchs et enfin, aller détruire ces abrutis d'X-Laws. L'Africain bailla. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas Rakist...Pourquoi avoir pris cette femme? Elle était même pas belle d'abord! Il sentit la poitrine de son Maître se secouer doucement: Maître Hao riait...Le garçonnet fit une moue, vexée, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à ses soeurs. L'équipe des fleurs, était assise sur le sable chaud tacheté du sang de leurs adversaires, et murmuraient des histoires de _filles,_ se douta l'enfant. Il leva la tête vers son grand frère et l'entendit souffler: «_Follow sweet chil[d], I'll show you the way through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor chil[d] for life is this way murdering beauty and passions.»_

L'eau arrivait au niveau du cou de la petite albinos. Elle avait froid, mal...Elle laissa passer à voix basse, un long gémissement. Des larmes firent le contour de ses joues de porcelaine avant de se mélanger à l'eau de mer rougie par le sang. Dans le peu d'espace qui séparait son visage de la coquille de fer; l'eau se leva et matérialisa un oeil. Cet oeil sans vie, froid, elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait déjà vu... «Le Spirit of Fire! pensa-t-elle avec effroi».

«_Hush now dear chil[d], it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions»._

«Hao, souffla-t-elle avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.»

Elle entendit l'acier plier sous les griffes de l'esprit. Il allait la désintégrer. La noyade aurait été une mort trop _douce._ Shamash, les X, il n'y avait plus personne pour elle. Elle eut peur. Elle ne voulait pas être dévorée...Elle était face à un immense ogre ouvrant la bouche avec appétit. Elle regarda le niveau de l'eau baisser. Le Spirit of Fire devait l'avoir ramenée à la surface. Son corps se mit à la brûler, la chaleur étant augmentée par la cage de fer dont le haut commençait à fondre. Elle le vit. Elle vit le visage du Diable en action. Il n'était pas laid contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà croisé, mais là, elle pouvait sentir que son regard de braise menait tout droit en Enfer. Il était venu prendre une âme, ce serait la sienne.

«_Rest now my chil[d], for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet.»_

Jeanne ferma les yeux, bercée par le feu.

O.O.O.O

Meene tira violemment sur les liens qui la maintenait au mur. Plongée dans l'obscurité angoissante, elle n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien. En revanche, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses plaies le long de son corps mais également le froid le mordre à chaque endroit. Elle était nue, les genoux à terre et les poignets attachés en arrière.

On ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. La Canadienne battit des paupières plusieurs fois. La lumière qui avait surgit agressait ses pupilles bien cruellement. Un homme se tint devant elle, fouettant l'air avec un objet long, ressemblant à une baguette, une cravache...

«Il est temps de recevoir ta punition, belle Meene.»

* * *

A suivre? Peut être

:p


	2. 2 Je crois

Coucou! J'ai décidé de continuer, pour voir où elle mènera.

La chanson est tiré du film _Retour au Pays Imaginaire _de Walt Disney (_Je crois_) même si j'ai changé pas mal de choses ^^

* * *

Des bulles de savon s'élevèrent puis éclatèrent en silence sous les yeux médusés d'une petite fille aux cheveux ébène. Elle s'amusait à les regarder danser dans les airs alors qu'elle faisait sa toilette et laissait l'eau dégouliner le long de son visage de poupée. Elle avait six ans, et elle en était bien fière ! Bientôt elle aurait sept ans, l'âge de raison lui disait-on, même si Sally ou Ellie ne semblaient ne jamais l'avoir vraiment atteint…Peut être que cela était un phénomène génétique et que seules les brunes avaient la capacité à vraiment devenir adultes…Après tout, Lilly était sage...Et c'était la plus intelligente, après elle-même, bien sûr. Elle sauta du petit tabouret lui permettant d'accéder au lavabo, atterrit doucement sur le sol en pierre, et épousseta sa jolie robe rose avant de tourner sur elle-même, permettant au vêtement de s'envoler. Lorsque ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent son reflet du miroir, l'enfant sourit davantage. Oui, elle était coquette, elle était mignonne, mais surtout elle était fière, fière d'être la plus jeune participante du Shaman Fight et elle espérait bien que son titre soit bientôt connu de son prince charmant, ce bel étalon aux cheveux verts, si gentil et si doux : Lyserg. Oui, la fillette se sentait toute drôle les rares fois où elle le voyait. Il avait un air mélancolique, à rêver tout le temps, et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle aurait aimé le rendre heureux, voir un joli sourire sur son visage si pâle…Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa gorge se noua. Il avait préféré partir avec _eux _quand bien même ils avaient lancé leurs esprits angéliques à l'assaut de ses amies…Elle s'assit contre la baignoire, se recroquevilla, ramena ses genoux contre son ventre de manière à se mettre en boule, dans un cocon imaginaire, et se mit à sangloter. Peu importe l'âge que nous avons, le premier chagrin d'amour déchire le cœur, encore plus lorsque qu'on aimerait avoir une maman pour nous consoler et que personne ne sera là pour écouter nos pleurs.

« Millie ! Ouvre la porte ! Sally a besoin de se laver ! »

Cette voix qui prenait un accent snob fit sourire la brune qui se releva lentement et accéda à sa demande sans rechigner. Une blonde longiligne vêtue d'une robe bleue marine qui se voulait sophistiquée, entra dans la pièce afin de vérifier que ses belles boucles anglaises tenaient toujours en place.

« Sharona ! Tes cheveux sont très bien, marmonna-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Je sais, mais je devais me remaquiller, _chérie._ »

L'enfant sourit davantage d'un air moqueur, les manières excentriques de leur leader la faisaient toujours rire car elle savait que derrière cette façade de fille superficielle, se cachait une autre Sharona : celle qui l'avait acceptée dans son groupe alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, celle qui était prête à affronter ces psychopathes de X pour protéger ses amies…

Elle courut dehors afin de voir le soleil se lever sur le village Pache suivie par une petite boule de feu munie de deux grands yeux de braise. A la lisière du bois sombres qui constituait la limite du territoire, elle croisa un certain shaman, tentant, tant bien que mal, de sécher son entrainement intensif préparé par sa douce fiancée.

« Yoh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

-Tais-toi ! Anna a lancé les Shinigamis à ma recherche ! T'as une idée de ce qui m'attend si elle me met la main dessus ?!

-Girl Power ! lança-t-elle fièrement en brandissant son petit poing. Personne ne peut battre une demoiselle !

-Ah ouai ? Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! »

D'un bond, il se leva de derrière le buisson et alla se jeter sur elle. Au moment où il fut assez près, l'enfant leva brutalement sa petite jambe, lui donnant ainsi un coup violent dans sa zone sensible. Le Japonais se roula aux pieds de la fillette, riant aux éclats.

« C'est Sally qui m'a dit…

-Moralité de l'histoire, Yoh, ne juge pas ton adversaire à son apparence, lui conseilla Amidamaru qui venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de son maitre.

-Sniiifff ! Mamie me balance sa canne à la figure, Anna me donne des gifles, si toi, ma petite Millie tu commences à me donner des coups de pieds à cet endroit, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'enterrer.

-Girl Power, répéta-t-elle d'un air satisfait. »

Lorsque Yoh se remit enfin de l'agression féministe, il s'allongea dans l'herbe et tapota le sol à côté de lui, faisant ainsi signe à la brunette de s'assoir.

« Dis-moi, Millie, tu te plais ici ? Tu as vu de bons matchs ?

-Ca va…, haussa-t-elle avec un air désinvolte. Ca pourra jamais être pire que là d'où je viens alors…

-Et d'où viens-tu ? C'est rare que de très jeunes enfants participent à ce tournoi, tes parents ne s'inquiètent pas ? Avec Hao et les X, ça devient un vrai carnage…

-Non, ça va, puis, je suis pas faible, j'ai Tama avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle, sanguine, alors que son fantôme apparaissait à ses côtés.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Viens t'battre, Asakura ! Tama et moi allons te faire mordre la poussière, cria-t-elle en utilisant son over soul Arbalète.

-Eh, mais calme-toi, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous en train de me rabaisser ! C'est pas parce que j'ai six ans que je peux pas gagner ce tournoi ! Je suis pas un boulet ! »

Elle déguerpit sans demander son reste, furieuse, sous les yeux abasourdis du jeune homme. Des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues rondes et sa vue se brouilla, la conduisant alors tout droit dans un arbre. Quand elle serait Shaman Queen, elle se promit que plus jamais les enfants pleureront parce que pleurer c'est dangereux pour la santé et c'est triste…Quand les larmes commencent, elles ne s'arrêtent presque jamais…Se retrouvant dans une clairière lumineuse, elle se laissa aller sans honte à son chagrin de petite fille. Oui, elle écraserait Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Lyserg et même Hao ! Et quand elle aurait le Great Spirit, elle lui demanderait d'exaucer un vœu, comme le génie dans _Aladin_ et ramènerait ses parents à la vie…Mais pour ça, il fallait être forte, forte et sans pitié !

« _Je ne suis plus une enfant, Je peux prendre soin de moi-même_

_Et pour qu'ils restent confiants, je dois dire à ceux que j'aime_

_Ça va, ça va… »_

O.O.O.O

De grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre de la pièce. La première chose que fit l'albinos fut de vérifier qu'elle était belle et bien vivante puis que ceci n'était pas un rêve ou plutôt un sombre cauchemar. Elle murmura le nom de son esprit, pas de réponse, aucun signe…Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait habité dès qu'elle avait repris conscience, se confirmait pour son plus grand malheur. Le dieu de la Justice n'était plus. Elle était seule…Là, pour le coup, elle était vraiment seule. Il y a quelques jours de cela, elle se serait cachée dans les bras d'acier de l'Iron Maiden, aurait souffert, mais au moins, elle aurait senti la chaude énergie de Shamash et une fois, la torture terminée, elle serait allée dans les bras de la douce Meene qui l'aurait réconfortée. Là, elle était seule face à son bourreau et à ses sbires…Une ombre se glissa dans le noir. Elle sentit des mains serrer sa taille avant de remonter furtivement vers son buste, passant sous son petit haut en dentelle. Elle poussa un cri : les intruses avaient pincé le bout de ses seins. Elle se retourna brutalement et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux rouges rieurs.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ?

-Hao !

-Je te conseille d'être gentille, Jeanne ou bien, tu risques de le regretter.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hao ? »

Il prit délicatement la main de la sainte déchue et la porta à sa joue. Un frémissement parcourut tout le petit corps de l'albinos. Elle ne pensait pas que la joue de son Némésis puisse être aussi chaude…Il plongea ses yeux de feu dans les pupilles sanguines de sa captive.

« Toi »

Elle déglutit violemment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle le fixa d'un air surpris. Elle se leva doucement du lit où était assis le garçon et s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre, seule ouverture vers l'extérieure et constata en l'ouvrant que de lourds barreaux de fer bloquaient le passage. Une nouvelle cage…Sans défense, l'enfant trembla, il n'y avait plus rien pour la protéger du pyromane…Elle maudissait l'Iron Maiden pour la douleur que l'instrument lui faisait éprouver, mais au moins, à l'intérieur, elle y était à l'abri, elle était dans sa coquille, dans son cocon, tandis que là, elle était enfermée avec un fauve.

« Eh, calme toi _Jeanne,_ je ne vais rien te faire pour le moment »

Elle cligna des yeux. Rares étaient les personnes qui l'appelaient par son prénom, encore moins avec autant d'affront. Les seuls à le faire étaient respectivement, Marco et Meene quand elles avaient des discussions de filles, que le blond jugeait dégradantes et peu convenables pour une sainte comme elle, et quand elle la bordait le soir. La Canadienne avait toujours été une sorte de grande sœur, Jeanne lui avait tout confié de ses peines, de ses peurs, de ses espoirs mais aussi, parfois, les _sentiments _qu'elle pouvait éprouver, car oui, au grand dam de l'Italien, elle restait une petite fille dotée d'un cœur. Elle n'était pas que l'incarnation de la Justice…Ou du moins, si, mais uniquement devant lui. Ce petit cœur, justement, lui faisait mal. Sa gorge se noua. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Sa vue se brouilla. Non ! Elle pleurait. Vivement, elle tenta de se ressaisir, non ! Elle restait la _Sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne _! L'incarnation même de la Justice Divine ! Elle n'allait quand même pas _geindre_ devant son pire ennemi, devant le Diable, pour la mort de ses compagnons ! Ils avaient choisi cette voie, le sacrifice est sacré, il est divin, à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient être aux Cieux, au Paradis, ces beaux héros… « Ces beaux zéros, oui !, claironna une voix familière dans son esprit ». Elle fixa Satan et avant qu'elle ne put s'en rendre compte, fondit en sanglots. Il avait raison, ce diable, ils étaient morts pour rien, n'étant qu'une fillette, comment pourrait-elle battre cet homme, dont le furyoku semblait aussi immense que les abimes dans lesquelles elle plongeait chaque soir. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait déçu son Archange…Son dernier souffle, elle le savait, n'avait pas été pour elle, mais pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait d'amour, pas comme une marionnette. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas un être sacré, certains de ses anciens camarades, avaient surement dû tenter de fuir ce massacre…Peut être pas, ou peut-être qu'assurément, ils l'avaient fait. _Brisée._ Guidée par les deux mains posées sur ses avant-bras tremblants, elle se rassit tout doucement sur le lit, et, par une légère poussée dans son dos, se retrouva sur les genoux du garçon, serrée contre lui, agrippant ses épaules musclées, enfouissant sa tête dans son pancho, elle éclata en sanglots.

_« Mais je suis fatiguée, et trop grande pour croire_

_Ses naïves histoires,_

_De confiance et loyauté. »_

O.O.O.O_  
_

Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur le dos lacéré de la jeune femme. Celle-ci serra davantage les dents. Hors de question de laisser à son bourreau la joie de lui faire savoir sa douleur. Malheureusement, son corps meurtri n'était pas de son avis, puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer, essayant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre le bout de la cravache et elle.

« Tututu »

La pointe de l'instrument se posa au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant tressaillir avant de commencer à faire le contour de ses plaies encore saignantes.

« Chuck ne t'a pas ratée à ce que je vois, murmura le prêtre. »

Il passa sa cravache sous son menton et força la Canadienne à lever la tête. S'accroupissant face à elle, leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Meene, depuis cette nuit. »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et la rebaissa, fixant le sol. Le feu lui montait aux joues. Elle ferma violemment les yeux.

« Je suis sûr que tu te souviens, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. En tout cas, moi je m'en souviens parfaitement. Tu étais tellement belle cette nuit-là. »

Il l'entendit inspirer bruyamment puis elle releva la tête effrontément, le regard glacé.

« C'était rien ! Une erreur ! »

Il lui souffla au visage en souriant, se releva et la fixa, cherchant à analyser ses mouvements. Il pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal blessé, apeuré, prêt à être dévoré par un vautour.

« Tu ne disais pas ça, à ce moment-là.

-J'avais dix-sept ans ! J'étais une gamine !

-Tu n'imagines pas la surprise que j'ai eue lorsque je t'ai vue à la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi, aux bras de Marco, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Elle secoua la tête violemment, obligeant l'homme à retirer sa main de la chevelure blonde. Elle tira avec force sur les chaines, espérant les casser. Rakist donna un coup de cravache sur ses bras, les faisant saigner. Une larme coula.

« Reste sage, Meene, ou je devrais être vraiment méchant…

-… »

Un « bip, bip » se fit entendre dans la salle. La Canadienne leva la tête vers son geôlier qui tapota alors sur son avant-bras où se trouvait sa cloche oracle.

« Ah, enfin…Nichrom ne s'était donc pas trompé.

-Un match ?, osa-t-elle demander

-Oui, contre l'équipe des X-III. »

Elle releva soudainement la tête et croisa son regard d'acier.

« Oui, tu as bien compris, tu as toujours été intelligente, Meene. Si nous vous avons attaqué hier soir, c'était pour éviter que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui…Et je pense que tu en as compris la raison. »

Elle tira de nouveau sur ses liens, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup, plus fort, sur le dos. Une main rugueuse se posa sur son ventre nu alors que Rakist s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je sais que tu étais enceinte…Maintenant, Meene, où est _notre _enfant ?, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Nulle part ! J'ai avorté !

-Menteuse…, chuchota-t-il en lui infligeant un autre coup.

-…

-Réflechis…Si c'est un humain…il se fera massacrer, s'il est seul lorsque Hao deviendra roi alors qu'ici, il pourra vivre, tu ne voudrais pas être la cause de la mort de ton fils, quand même…

-C'est pas…il !

-Alors c'est une petite fille.

-Je sais pas où elle est ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents »

Il lui agrippa violemment les cheveux en arrière, la forçant à le regarder.

« Quand j'ai quitté la pension, j'ai accouché en France et j'ai laissé la gamine dans une église, quelque part ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de la retrouver ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage sévère du prêtre. Il prit celui de sa captive entre ses mains et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« Pourquoi…Je ne vois pas ce qu'il voit,_

_Pourquoi je ne crois pas en ce qu'il croit ? _

_Pourquoi ? _

_Moi?»_

O.O.O.O

La brunette se réveilla, les cheveux plein d'herbes, haletante. Elle jeta des regards inquiets et fut soulagée de reconnaitre la clairière d'hier. Elle avait dû s'assoupir contre l'arbre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle bailla. Son ventre gronda. Faim ! Pankakes ! Crêpes ! Crêpes ! Oh oui, des crêpes ! Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et courut rejoindre là où elle logeait avec ses amies. Elle se stoppa brutalement à l'approche du stade, entendant que le nom des X avait été hurlé au microphone par l'arbitre, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule venue en nombre assister au match, et parvint à la bordure des gradins de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait bien voir le ring. Ses petits yeux fixaient avec inquiétude le puissant shaman millénaire, priant avec force pour que son Lyserg ne soit pas du combat. Lorsque le temps imparti fut écoulé, l'équipe Hoshigumi remporta la manche, sous le regard médusé de Radim, qui savait pertinemment que jamais des membres des X-Laws ne fuiraient un duel contre leur Némésis…Millie se doutait également que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur. Pas qu'elle aimait les X, ces abrutis leurs avaient tirées dessus, mais…Elle ne voulait pas qu'une chose tragique arrive à son Lyserg…Elle posa ses avant-bras sur la barrière et se hissa avantage afin de voir davantage le centre de l'arène. Elle était en mesure de sentir la peur des personnes qui l'entouraient. Tous tremblaient de peur face à ce pyromane…Elle releva bien vite la tête, refusant de céder à la panique ambiante, descendit de son perchoir, tourna les talons et s'en alla, en tentant de se maîtriser.

_« Dans ce monde troublé par les armes et le drame_

_Je ne peux les laisser, abandonnés dans cette ville en larmes_

_Dans cette ville en flammes… »_

Quand elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle trouva la pièce principale dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle qui s'attendait à voir toutes ses sœurs agglutinées à table, dévorant leur petit déjeuner en discutant, fut étonnée. Elle monta les escaliers d'un air abasourdi avant de tomber nez à nez avec Ellie, paniquée.

"Millie! Millie! Tu es rentrée! On t'a cherchée toute la nuit! On était folle d'inquiétude! lui cria la pompom girl en la serrant fort contre elle.

-Sharona est partie avec Lilly voir où tu pouvais être...Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

-C'est à cause d'hier? Quand Miss Princesse t'a fait des réflexions? Tu sais bien qu'elle était énervée...Millie, t'es notre petite sœur! Notre petite soeur!"

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée se rouvrit laissant apparaitre plusieurs silhouettes.

"Princesse! Tu es rentrée, lui dit Ryu en se jetant sur elle pour l'enlacer.

-Lâche-moi!

-Mais, ma princesse! Tu m'as tellement manquée!

-V-Vous êtes tous venus me chercher?

-Qu'il y a-t-il de plus chevaleresque que de secourir une demoiselle en détresse, sourit Ren."

La fillette se lova dans la grande étreinte générale.

"Ryu, ça, c'est ma hanche! dit Ellie

-Pardon, beauté!

-N'empêche, t'es punie, ma vieille! Me faire aller dehors toute la nuit, t'imagines pas à quel point mes cernes rendent mon beau visage hideux!"

"_Parfois, je voudrais croire ce qu'ils croient. _

_Avoir la foi. La foi pour croire  
_

_Et enfin voir l'univers qui sépare  
_

_Ce monde en pleure qui tremble de peur  
_

_Et le rêve enchanteur."  
_

_"_Dis, Sharona, tu veux pas nous faire des crêpes, je meurs de faim, lança Horo brisant ainsi le silence des retrouvailles."

_A suivre_

_A suivre  
_


	3. sacrifice

Pigeon Ramier vous salue, lecteurs! :D

Un chapitre écrit en cours de droit civil (noon je n'ai pas honte^^)

Bisous

* * *

« Hein ? Tu es sûr ?

-Absolument, Yoh, Hao et ses sbires ont massacré les X-Laws la nuit dernière.

-Pas étonnant qu'on ne les ait pas vus au dernier match, ironisa un certain Inuit, jamais ils ne se seraient défilé, mais c'est sûr que depuis le royaume des morts, le chemin est long.

-En parlant de longueur, est-ce que vous savez comment on appelle un…

-Ne commence pas Chocolove, lui intima Ren en le menaçant de son arme.

-Relax, man, j'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère ! Vous êtes tous super crispés.

-L-Lyserg ! gémit une voix brisée par l'émotion. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement, cédant face au coup de pied que lui avait administré une douce blondinette. Celle-ci entra, escortée par un homme en fauteuil roulant et un tout petit garçon.

« -Anna !

-Maintenant, les bêtises c'est fini ! Je vous préviens ! En massacrant ses deux principaux opposants, Hao a voulu nous faire une belle démonstration de sa puissance de nuisance, chose réussie d'ailleurs si j'en vois vos visages blêmes !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ses deux opposants », nota l'héritier Tao

-Les X-Laws ne sont pas les seuls à s'être faits avoir, le Gandhara a rejoint le Great Spirit cette nuit. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Dire que les jeunes gens étaient choqués ressemblait davantage à un très bel euphémisme qu'à la réalité de leur état. Seuls les pleurs de Ryu concernant le sort de Sati, Maiden et Meene parvenaient à leurs oreilles. L'itako, elle, tentait de camoufler au mieux son angoisse derrière un masque d'indifférence qui laissait, malgré tout, transparaitre son malaise.

« Il passe à la phase deux de son plan, murmura-t-elle, les genoux tremblant légèrement.

-La phase deux ?

-P-Pourquoi te contenter d'un peu quand tu peux tout avoir…La perversion, la souillure…

-Je comprends rien, Anna, tu veux pas être plus claire ? Perversion, souillure, on dirait la laveuse de cerveau qui a endoctriné cet imbécile de Lyserg, soupira le Chinois en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Kino et Yohmei pensent qu'une ère très sombre va commencer…Une ère où nous ne pourrons même plus voir le soleil tant il fera noir…C-C'est fini !

-Anna, tu devrais aller te reposer, lui dit doucement son fiancé en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu es très fatiguée, ça se voit. Tamao, tu veux bien l'amener dans son lit ? J'aime pas la voir dans cet état. »

La jeune fille framboise prit la main de son amie et la sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elles. Asakura se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, amorphe et attendit que le calme ne revienne parmi ses amis. Anna avait raison, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il sursauta. Des petits bruits de talon se firent entendre sur le plancher rossignol de leur auberge. Ouvrant la porte coulissante, Sharona et trois autres de son équipe entrèrent d'un coup, s'installant, sans aucune gêne, dans les sièges encore vides.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, cria Horo, furieux.

-Vu tes manières, il est évident que tu n'as jamais eu de succès auprès des femmes, rit Ellie.

-Virez de là, on est occupé ! On parle de choses très im-por-tan-tes, répliqua-t-il davantage furibond.

-Im-por-tantes, il n'y a que trois syllabes, rectifia Lilly en rehaussant ses lunettes

-…, la colère l'empêchant de s'exprimer, le faisant avaler de travers.

-Non, plus sérieusement, on a besoin de votre aide

-Ah parce que vous croyez qu'on va vous aider comme ça !

-D'ailleurs où est ma petite Millie, demanda Ryu, soudain inquiet

-Justement, c'est pour elle qu'on est venu. En ce moment, elle est avec Silva, mais si elle est attaquée, il ne pourra rien faire et elle se retrouvera sans défense.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sharona ? l'interrogea Yoh le plus sérieusement du monde

-Vous voyez ce groupe de filles qui est avec Hao, en-dehors du fait qu'elles n'ont aucun sens du style et du bon goût

-Comme si t'en avait, toi, souffla l'Inuit à l'Afro-américain en éclatant de rire

-….elles tournent autour de la petite…

-Hein ? M-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Canna, Mary et Mattie regarderaient Millie ? Surtout que Canna hait les gosses, ça n'a pas de sens, dit Yoh

-Moi non plus j'y croyais pas, souffla Lilly, mais en utilisant ma shama-vision, j'ai pu constater de manière indéniable qu'elles la traquent.

-C'est vrai que ce sont des _chasseuses_, céda le Chinois, mais normalement, leur proie, elles la chopent tout de suite, elles la gardent pas en vie aussi longtemps ni rien…

-Puis surtout, elles donnent les âmes à Hao, en quoi l'âme de la petite Millie les intéresserait-elles ? Elle a à peine quatre cent points de furyoku, raisonna Faust d'un ton calme

-On se fiche du pourquoi du comment ! On doit juste protéger Millie, grogna Sally, toujours prête à cogner

-Bon, ce que vous allez faire, tu vas emmener Millie en sécurité, Sally. Conduis-là le plus loin possible du village, nous ferons diversion avec les autres. Les Hanagumi ne vont rien comprendre, rit Yoh

O.O.O.O

Deux mains rugueuses creusèrent les courbes fines du corps encore pur de sa compagne. Elle les sentait lourdes, fortes, possessives, la faisant se cambrer toujours plus. Une caressa sa fine cuisse et l'écarta doucement, dévoilant la fleur de la jeune femme. Un coup de langue. Elle gémit. Un autre, plus lent, titilla sa rose, la couvrant de baisers. Elle cria. Les lèvres de son amant se plaquèrent sur la petite bille du plaisir et la dévorèrent. C'en était trop. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos de celui qui jouait avec son intimité, et le lacérèrent. Elle reprit son rythme cardiaque ordinaire quand cette douce torture se solda, et que deux doigts se contentèrent de masser doucement cette zone rendue ultra-sensible.

« On va aller la chercher ».

O.O.O.O

Sharona et Lilly avaient enveloppé la petite Millie dans une couverture avant de l'installer à l'arrière du van. On lui avait juste expliqué qu'il fallait fuir le plus loin possible de Hao et ses sbires. Millie soupira. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce Hao faisait tant de mal à tout le monde…Elle remonta la couverture sur son visage et s'endormit bien vite bercée par les mouvements du véhicule sur le sentier sinueux. Sally avait bien respecté le plan d'Asakura mais elle avait oublié quelque chose : de l'essence. Et évidemment, il n'y en avait pas à disposition dans le village Pache ou dans le coffre, ce serait bien trop beau. La rouquine soupira avant de s'arrêter. En descendant, elle dit à la fillette qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle aurait trouvé du carburant ou un autre moyen de locomotion. Bien au chaud dans sa couverture, l'enfant avait baillé en lui répondant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et qu'elle l'attendait. Si au début, elle avait fait la fière, ne craignant rien ni personne, lorsque la nuit noire tomba sur la forêt où elle se trouvait, Millie fut prise de panique. Les ombres lui faisaient peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Elle entendit des pas craquant les brindilles de bois sec parsemées sur le sol. Le plus discrètement du monde, elle se détacha, glissa sous le siège avant, ouvrit délicatement la portière, sauta sur ses deux petites guiboles et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se fichait de la direction qu'elle prenait, elle voulait juste rentrer au village et serrer ses amies dans ses bras. Utilisant son petit fantôme gardien, une boule de feu dotée de grands yeux jaunes nommée Tama, elle put s'éclairer à sa lumière et s'orienter à peu près correctement dans les bois obscurs. Quelque chose tira sur sa manche. Elle cria. Ouf, ce n'était qu'une petite branche. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le buisson et avança droit devant. Ses chaussettes blanches furent déchirées et sa peau rougie et lacérée par endroits. Elle dégringola. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues roses. Tama la rassura avant de lui montrer, une fois encore, le chemin. Elle marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, qui ne furent pourtant que quelques minutes, avant de tomber sur quelque chose de dur. Surprise, elle fixa la chose, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Elle cria de toutes ses forces. D-Du sang ! Elle leva son regard et vit, accoudé contre un arbre, le corps déchiqueté de son amie. Elle hurla de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hurlait, hurlait, hurlait aussi fort que ses petits poumons lui permettaient. Un bruit parmi les ombres la fit trembler encore plus. Instinctivement, elle activa son Over Soul « arbalète » et attendit, aux aguets. Un grand homme, vêtu d'un long manteau noir arborant sur sa tête un étrange chapeau plumé, apparut. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi fait toute seule dans les bois à cette heure tardive, ce n'est pas prudent, le danger rode par ici.

-J-Je…On partait avec mon amie…et elle est…m-morte, pleura-t-elle avec un haut-cœur

-Effectivement, elle ne semble pas en très bon état…Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te ramener chez toi et de là on pourra prévenir les autorités.

-En fait, monsieur, j'ai pas de parents mais j'habite au village pache pour l'instant…Je sais pas si vous connaissez…, hoqueta-t-elle

-Ah, oui bien sûr, tu es donc une shaman toi aussi, petite fille ?

-Je suis même la plus jeune du tournoi, dit-elle fièrement en croisant les bras d'un air hautain, espérant ainsi intimider son interlocuteur.

-Oh, tu seras une redoutable adversaire, sourit le prêtre en lui tendant la main. Je vais te ramener aux paches.

-Merci, monsieur, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux et acceptant sa main. »

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'escorta ainsi jusqu'à une clairière, éclairée par la lumière des étoiles. Il bougea doucement Millie, la gardant contre son torse, sortit un long révolver éclatant d'un blanc immaculé et fit apparaitre son oversoul « Lamborghini ». Il déposa l'enfant à l'arrière du bolide, l'y attacha, referma d'un coup la portière et s'installa au volant. L'engin démarra en trombe. Millie, accoudée contre la portière, regardait le paysage défiler à toute allure en songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé le jour même…Une de ses sœurs était décédée…Une larme coula, suivie par de nombreux sanglots. Son petit fantôme gardien se lova dans le creux de son épaule comme pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Vers vingt-deux heures, elle fut face à la mer déchainée. Elle écarquilla grand ses yeux noisette. Du fier navire de guerre des X-Laws ne restait dorénavant qu'une épave échouée sur le sable encore rougi. Alors c'était vrai…Lyserg était mort….Plus jamais elle ne le verrait. Nouveau sanglot. Elle haïssait le Shaman Fight…Des gens y mourraient sans cesse…Elle prit sa petite tête entre ses menottes et renifla, puis sentant une douce chaleur émaner de son siège, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et se détendit. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes…Elle n'avait que cinq ans tout de même, être debout aussi tard…Elle bailla. Le conducteur s'en rendit compte et lui sourit doucement. Portant sa main à son chapeau étrange, il l'enleva et continua de la fixer dans le rétroviseur. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur rata un battement. Ces yeux onyx, ce regard qu'aucune émotion n'animait, oui, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà croisé, elle en était sûre et certaine, mais où ? Mais quand ? L'homme comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué quand il la vit gigoter pour se défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait la ceinture sur son petit corps. Il soupira. Comme si la ceinture de sécurité avait pris vie, elle fut dotée d'une telle force que l'enfant se retrouva plaquée contre le siège. Tama réapparut, furibond, prêt à défendre sa petite maîtresse. Seulement, cette audace s'envola très rapidement et le petit esprit fut réduit à trembler de tout son corps.

« Je vois que tu as bien pris en compte le fossé qui vous sépare, Lucifel et toi petite chose, rit gentiment le conducteur. »

Ainsi calée contre le siège, Millie eut l'impression qu'une grande main lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer. Sans s'en rendre compte, la fillette se laissa aller et finit par s'endormir sous l'œil, presque bienveillant, de son ravisseur.

Lorsque le bolide s'arrêta à proximité du complexe militaire où logeaient Hao et ses sbires, l'enfant se réveilla doucement, et, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, chercha à simuler son endormissement. Ainsi, au moment même où Rakist ouvrit la portière et la libéra de la ceinture de sécurité, un violent coup de pied l'atteignit à un endroit particulièrement sensible chez la gente masculine. Il tituba. Elle en profita pour sauter hors de sa portée et s'enfuir loin dans la forêt. Sa direction ? Elle s'en fichait, elle savait juste qu'elle devait partir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Dans le brouillard nocturne, elle ne vit pas la branche d'arbre laissée en plein milieu du sentier et tomba très brutalement sur le sol, la tête la première. Des pas. Puisant dans ses dernières petites forces, elle se hissa sur un de ses avant-bras et essaya de se relever. Peine perdue. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et une grande douleur la fit tressaillir.

« Allons bon, une vilaine petite fille »

O.O.O.O

L'enfant se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, agrippant de toutes ses forces les draps blancs dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Un écœurement. Le goût du sang imprégnait toujours sa petite bouche. Elle avait mal, peur, froid et surtout, son Tama n'était pas avec elle. Elle sentit une lourde main s'abattre sur son petit corps couvert de bleus, se retrouvant assise sur les genoux de son ravisseur, calée contre son torse. Il prit son visage de poupon dans sa large paume et, appuyant sur les jointures de sa petite mâchoire, lui fit ouvrir la bouche afin d'y glisser la tétine d'un biberon, rempli d'un chocolat chaud. Alors qu'elle buvait, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme pour la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en put plus et chercha à bouger sa tête afin de retirer la tétine de sa bouche. Peine perdue. L'homme tenait trop fermement le biberon et ne semblait pas tout prêt à la laisser gaspiller du lait.

« Millie, tu dois tout boire. »

Elle écarquilla ses prunelles noisette, comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Elle voulut se débattre, mais l'étreinte musclée du prêtre, étouffa tous ses mouvements dans leur œuf. Lorsqu'il estima qu'elle avait suffisamment ingurgité de la boisson, il reposa le biberon sur la table de chevet, prit un large oreiller, allongea la fillette dessus et la borda, faisant bien attention à ce que les chaudes couvertures recouvraient l'enfant jusqu'au niveau du cou. Un long gémissement plaintif brisa l'endormissement de la fillette qui rouvrit les yeux, alerte.

« Ce n'est rien Millie, rendors toi. Il ne va rien t'arriver, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Elle remua un peu avant de rouvrir ses grands yeux et de le fixer. Cet homme, il lui faisait tellement peur. Même si son sourire se voulait rassurant, elle était bien plus paniquée qu'autre chose.

« T-Tama ? marmonna-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse »

Son ravisseur s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et passa sa main dans les mèches brunes de l'enfant.

« Je m'en suis occupé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Une étrange sensation bloqua tous les sens de la fillette. Sa tête lui tournait, un haut cœur abominable soulevait son estomac, se vue se brouillait. Les longs doigts rugueux de Rakist descendirent sur son front et soulignèrent les lignes de son visage enfantin.

« Endors toi, petite Millie, endors toi, souffla-t-il en déposant un simple baiser sur les cheveux de l'endormie ».

O.O.O.O

L'albinos attendait, nue, dans la chambre du démon. Jamais, ô non jamais, elle n'avait cru devoir en arriver là. Elle tremblait. De froid, certes, mais surtout de peur et d'appréhension. Sans réfléchir, elle joignit ses deux petites mains blanches pour prier, espérant que pour une fois, Père aurait pitié d'elle et enverrait ses beaux archanges la sauver…L'injonction que lui avait donné la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus avait été claire : quand le démon rentrerait, elle devait être dévêtue. Elle avait cru que cela avait été un signe du destin pour qu'elle soit la nouvelle Judith, prête à offrir son corps à son Némésis pour le bien de son peuple…Sauf que…Là, elle sauverait personne, plus personne ne comptait sur elle ou sur son sacrifice…Elle était juste un jouet avec lequel il s'amuserait avant de la ranger sur une étagère. Des pas. Une clé tourna dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra. Elle aurait souhaité l'accueillir avec un regard de glace, mêlant le mépris et l'indifférence, qu'il fut témoin de la dignité mais surtout de l'honneur que l'enfant cherchait à défendre. Se rendre, se soumettre, oui mais avec panache ! La réalité fut toute autre. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, les genoux repliés contre son visage, ses longs cheveux argentés tentant de cacher sa nudité, elle avait l'air d'un petit lapin blanc attendant le loup. Le prédateur s'avança vers elle à pas de velours, le sourire aux lèvres, s'accroupit face à elle, posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules, et la poussa légèrement en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur le sol de la pièce. Elle était allongée par terre, Satan au-dessus d'elle. Le genou droit de son ennemi s'engouffra entre ses jambes et la força à les écarter. Alors qu'une de ses mains brulantes la maintenait allongée, l'autre lui caressa le bras gauche avant de le lever. Ses doigts se mélangèrent aux siens. Il frotta doucement sa joue rouge contre cet avant-bras laiteux.

« Enfin Jeanne, enfin nous n'allons faire qu'un, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux »

* * *

_A suivre_


End file.
